Payment cards allow card holders to make financial transactions without exchanging cash. A payment card is typically tied to an account, with an associated spending limit that is secured either by card holder funds or by credit from a card-issuing financial institution. In a typical payment card transaction, a card holder presents the payment card information to a merchant (via a card reader or online), who then initiates a transaction authorization via the merchant's financial institution (i.e. acquirer processor) to the card holder's financial institution (i.e. issuer processor). The card holder's financial institution authorizes the transaction subject to checks, e.g. validation checks, fraud checks, etc., and funds availability. The transaction authorization allows the exchange of goods/services between the merchant and the card holder to proceed, with the reconciliation and actual transfer of funds happening either concurrently, or more often, at a later time. Card networks allow different acquirer and issuer processors to communicate with each other in “open loop” communications, while the acquirer and issuer processor are typically either the same or tied to each other via peer relationships in “closed loop” communications.